La guirnalda mágica y el gatito
by teawithvodka83
Summary: Todo lo que puede provocar un pedazo de plástico imitando el espíritu navideño.


**¡SALUDOS DESPUÉS DE MILENIOS!**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí mi último fanfict (one-shot).**

 **Ahora hice uno del fandom de Yuuri! on ice...Otayuri, para ser más específica. Y fue un regalo de intercambio navideño en un grupo de Facebook maravilloso al cual pertenezco. ¡Espero que te haya gustado, puerquita! :)**

 **#HailLDP**

 **\- Los personajes mencionados NO me pertenecen. Son autoría de Mitsurou Kubo.**

 **\- Tampoco busco fines lucrativos haciendo este fanfict.**

* * *

Yuri estaba pasando una tarde tranquila de diciembre en casa con su abuelo y con Potya, su gato. Bebían té y comían algunas galletas que Lilia les había regalado hacía pocos días, que estaban primorosamente empaquetadas en una caja metálica con motivos festivos.

\- Dime, Yuratchka…¿qué has pensado de tu relación con ese muchacho?

\- _¿Ofabeg?_ –respondió el rubio con la boca llena porque comía la última galleta de mantequilla.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no comas mientras hablas porque te puedes asfixiar, hijo! –reprendió Nikolai suavemente a su nieto. –Y sí, me refiero a ese chico.

\- ¿Y tienes algo malo en contra de él o qué?

El viejo Kolia se levantó de la silla y enmudeció por unos escasos segundos. Miró los ojos esmeralda brillante de su muy joven familiar. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y le puso la mano sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡No, Yuratchka! Por el contrario, creo que es un joven sensato y reservado. El problema es que tú eres muy…

En eso un timbrazo interrumpió la conversación. Y sí, precisamente era Otabek. En su mano izquierda llevaba una guirnalda navideña grande bellamente adornada y en su mano derecha traía un bouquet de flores variadas y de colores distintos envueltos en celofán y un moño rojo vistoso.

\- Pondré este ramo en el florero grande, Otabek. ¡Muchas gracias, es muy bonito! –agradeció Kolia mientras que Yuri colocaba el florero en la mesa de centro de la sala. –No celebramos mucho la Navidad, pero la guirnalda la pueden poner por ahí, si gustan. Yuratchka, por favor. Me retiraré por unos momentos a mi cuarto.

\- ¿Te sientes mal, abuelito?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Voy a buscar los documentos que te había dicho ayer.

\- ¿Quiere que lo ayudemos, señor? –se ofreció Beka en ayudar.

\- Se los agradezco mucho, pero estaré bien. Siento que si otra persona desacomoda mis carpetas, no voy a volver a dar con ellas. De todos modos, no soy tan sordo.

Por fin se hallaban solos. Yuri y Otabek se acurrucaron en el sofá. Mientras que derramaban miel con besos esquimales y murmurándose frases tiernas, Potya se les unió colocándose en medio de ellos. El ruso agarró al gato y lo aventó delicadamente al suelo, pero éste último nuevamente se metió entre los dos.

Estaban en esas cuando de repente se oye un ruido muy fuerte: una llanta ponchada de un automóvil en movimiento. Potya salió casi disparado y huyó al pasillo velozmente y nuestros jóvenes amantes ni se inmutaron por ese sonido. Pocos minutos después Otabek se levantó, la naturaleza lo estaba llamando.

Yuri se quedó medio acostado en el sofá y vio de reojo la guirnalda. Se levantó y se acercó al adorno. Vio unos fuertes destellos de las estrellas doradas que se reflejaban con el débil pero armonioso rayo de sol del ocaso que se colaba por la ventana…¡eran hipnotizantes y no podía dejar de mirarlos! Tomó la guirnalda con sus manos y la estrujó un poco. La sensación crujiente al tacto también llamó poderosamente su atención. De tanto que estuvo toqueteando la guirnalda ésta cayó al suelo, pero de un movimiento súbito el rubio se agazapó encima del adorno y jugaba con ella, ¡cual lindo minino que era!

Momentos después el kazajo regresó a la sala sin hacer ruido. Al ver a su amado _gatito_ rubio jugueteando con esa guirnalda no pudo evitar tomar su teléfono celular y comenzar a grabarlo. Y en eso también apareció Nikolai y observaba todo lo que su nieto hacía.

\- ¡Ejem! ¿Por qué te revuelcas en el piso como si fueras un gato? –carraspeó el anciano. –¿O quieres ser mejor mascota que la tuya propia?

Yuri se detuvo en seco, volteó a ver a Otabek con la cara roja como tomate y a Kolia con una expresión bastante específica en su rostro, como diciendo: _"muchacho chiflado"._

\- Yo creo que lo mejor es que cuelguen esa guirnalda ya, no vaya a ser que sucedan más cosas raras. –dijo el abuelo resuelto y resignado a la vez.

Los chicos obedecieron casi de inmediato. Al poco tiempo los tres estaban platicando en la sala de otros asuntos. Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, Kolia acompañó a Beka a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

\- ¿La _magia_ navideña? –Otabek preguntándose y encogiéndose de hombros. –¡Pero igual fue divertido, supongo!

 **FIN.**


End file.
